


sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The pair of headphones that Minato’s usually so attached to had been put aside, and he was instead leaning against the backrest of the seat, hands shoved in his pocket (like they always are). His eyes were seemingly fixated on something, but she knew that his thoughts were just flying about.In these moments, she wonders what he’s thinking of.—On a lazy morning train ride to school, Minato and Yukari found themselves wishing they were somewhere else.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	sleepy

Yukari opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a brief moment, so she took some time to blink away her haziness. She must’ve dozed off. Feeling a slight movement from her right, she turned her head towards the direction, and she was met with a pair of tired, steel blue eyes. There was silence, until a voice decided to speak up.

“…Sorry.”

He apologized nonchalantly, and something tells her that it wasn’t a sincere one, but it didn’t bother her. It wasn’t his fault that she was a rather light sleeper anyway.

Yukari hummed to herself, and she was able to mutter a single question, though it was laced with evident drowsiness.

“When did I fall asleep…?”

Minato shrugged. “Ten minutes ago, give or take.”

He could feel himself mindlessly gazing at the girl next to him for a second or two, before he broke it apart, bashfully. But she kept her focus on him, seemingly humoring him while studying his expression, before she finally followed and looked away. An amused sigh fell out of the brunette girl’s lips.

The pair of headphones that Minato’s usually so attached to had been put aside, and he was instead leaning against the backrest of the seat, hands shoved in his pocket (like they always are). His eyes were seemingly fixated on something, but she knew that his thoughts were just flying about.

In these moments, she wonders what he’s thinking of.

She had never been one to hide her romantic side. Being labeled as the popular girl in Gekkoukan, and added with her charms, it’s no secret that she knows her game. Minato, on the other hand, was more of an enigma. Being an unpredictable one, she had to try other approaches when it came to him.

“You never change.” Yukari changed her sitting position so that she could face Minato more easily. “But… I kinda like that.”

And she also liked the way everything was at that moment. Maybe the silence was awkward, mixed with sounds of the train moving against rails at a speed echoing through the walls, but it was a comfortable, somewhat intimate awkwardness. One that they could find themselves relaxing in. If she could, she would’ve made time stop.

But then she leaned in, simultaneously brushing away the blue fringe which covered the right side. (She had advised him to get that tidied up, which he whined at, and with a grumble, his reasoning was, “ _I like my hair…_ ”)

Minato winced slightly in response to the gesture, but then his expression turned into something closer to curiosity, and just a tiny bit of eagerness. Yukari’s hand rested at the side of his face now, and after a glance at him for a signal of some sort, she finally closed the space between them as both of their eyes fell shut at the same time.

When their lips met, it felt familiar, but there was no magic in the act. It just felt warm, and gentle, like being tucked in bed under a cozy blanket as a kid, except that there was no need for a blanket or a bed this time. It’s just her, and Minato, pressed against each other just for the sake of proximity.

Minato could also taste the distinct flavor of the lip gloss Yukari liked to wear. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to. It felt right, the way their mouth softly pushed and pulled, deepening it by however much amount they could with the tilts of their heads, and the small noises that would come out of Yukari every few moments. It made him feel weak and vulnerable, for once, but he still felt safe being held by his loved one like this.

Though their shenanigans weren’t as heated as it was comfortable, they found themselves in a bit of a compromising position when they came to. With one of Yukari’s knees invading the space between Minato’s legs, she was almost straddling one of his thighs.

Though he was still stuck in a haze at first, Minato flinched after he recalled their act. His hand lingered around his lips, and she swore she saw a tint of blush on his face. But he noticed her looking as well, so he turned his head away to avoid getting any embarrassing comments from her.

“Save that for _after_ school.”

“We still have some time.”

He seemed to consider her response, but simply shook it off. “Well, it’s too early.”

Taking his words literally, she yawned and dropped her head to Minato’s collarbone, nuzzling a little bit into his neck, making herself comfortable. “If you say so.”

She could feel his chest puffing up in an inhale, before letting out a throaty groan, not even trying to hold back any amount of his annoyance within it. Despite the irritation his voice held, he knew he couldn’t resist her when she did something cute like this. He just threw his head back gently in defeat.

Minato sighed, softly this time. “Seriously, how much sleep do you need?”

"Says the guy who keeps sleeping in class.”

“Class is boring.”

“I can’t argue with you on that.”

And though he couldn’t see her face in the position they were in, he knew she was smiling too.

Yukari pulled away to look at him properly, though she kept her arms on his back, tapping her fingers against his school blazer. An elated grin made its way on her face. “Then how about we go somewhere today after school? I think I could use some time away.”

“Sure,” Minato agreed, then quickly added– ”as long as you don’t make me carry your bags again.”

The brunette hummed to herself, moving to sit properly in her seat this time. It wasn’t long until a hand snaked its way to hold Minato’s, though. He blinked at her, but when her expression gave nothing in response, he raised an eyebrow, as if silently questioning the sudden gesture.

She giggled, seemingly amused by his reaction. “Come on, I’m not even allowed to hold hands with my boyfriend?”

Instinctively, though, his hand opened and welcomed Yukari’s into its grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this was a bit OOC since it's my interpretation of their relationship. it's based off of two of my HCs of them. one, minato tries to act cool and suave but he really likes hugs and all sorts of physical contact, and two, yukari is a lovey-dovey type of girlfriend who can and will provide minato with all the affection he needs.
> 
> this piece was just an excuse for me to practicing writing kisses though. specifically, shuyuka kisses.  
> i like this ship a lot. i think it deserves more appreciation. ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶


End file.
